


One More Failed Task

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Accidental wetting, Awkward Conversations, Clothed Wetting, Crying, Desperation, Embarrassment, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Game Spoilers, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Stalking, Wetting, please help makoto learn priorities, takes place sometime between palaces 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: It keeps piling up. It just keeps piling up, and she has to figure out how to manage it all, how to stretch herself far enough to accomplish everything she has to do, NEEDS to do.It seems she keeps stretching herself too thin, though, and she can only put so much more on that saddle until it breaks...





	One More Failed Task

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a cute idea I had that I made a post about once, because one of my favourite game easter eggs is the way Makoto follows you around actual places instead of just cutscenes or something. 
> 
> I really love writing Makoto guys, I have so many drafts that are almost finished with her starring, please help me (she's also the one I write the most in sfw fics on another account oops)
> 
> This one doesn't have quite as much fluff as I crave since obviously they don't know each other very well by this point, but I do have some other projects in the works that take place at later points (when I can go full otp bc by that point she's joined the team). This doesn't focus as much on the desperation since I have a much longer Makoto fic in the works that's like, desperation for paragraph after paragraph. I really enjoyed working on this though!

_How many vending machine drinks does one person need?!?_  
  
He'd already stopped at multiple locations throughout the school, a few on Central Street, and now here he was again at the mall! He only ever took one or two cans of each flavor, presumably to avoid completely emptying the machines for everyone else, but still! How many had he bought this afternoon alone? According to her tallied notepad, the answer was twelve cans of varied beverages. Another clunking sound a few feet away had her scribbling in another mark with her pen.  
  
_Thirteen._  
  
Was he loading up for a party or some sort of picnic with his friends? If he was, wouldn't a couple of six-packs from the convenience store make more sense?  
  
It was strange. Maybe not quite something that she could call criminal, or even suspicious, but...it was just _strange.  
_  
_He's moving on now, but that hallway looks less crowded. I'd better give him some extra space before I start tailing him again._  
  
Making sure to keep watch while the delinquent began heading towards another section of the mall, Makoto slid some money into the vending machine, picking out a water for herself. She didn't need to jeopardize her stealth by getting all jittery from caffeine.  
  
That's all most of these drinks were...caffeine. They didn't have any other effects that she was aware of, and she'd scrutinized all of the labels of the products he'd been purchasing carefully. If he wanted something special for any kind of plans, like a 'buzz' or other sensations, wouldn't he try to sneak some alcohol? What did a criminal want with a backpack full of sodas and flavored teas?  
  
Unscrewing the lid, she took a few gulps of the water, only to pause and nibble her lower lip. Actually...perhaps she wasn't as thirsty as she'd thought. The cold drink had caused her to take notice of another need within her body, and it would really be better to avoid getting jittery from that either. She needed to be still, and focused.   
  
Tossing the nearly-full bottle into a trash bin (she hated wasting it, honestly, but she hadn't brought any sort of bag to carry it in), she chanced another glance at her target. He was a few feet from turning the corner now, and there would be several stores in that area of the shopping center.   
  
_I can't leave, or I'll risk losing track of him! I can't just waste hours of a stakeout for something so trivial! I could miss some solid proof!  
  
_ There was no helping it then. She'd just have to buckle down and endure. This was her task, and she wasn't going to mess it up! Carefully raising her magazine back in front of her face, leaving herself just enough room to glance over the top edge, she slipped back through the crowds. She made sure to walk with a relaxed pace, occasionally zig-zagging to take advantage of extra people or the odd decorative plant until she found herself a few feet from her prey.  
  
_I've got you now, delinquent. I'll find something to pin you for, just you wait!  
  
_ ~~~  
  
An hour later, _she_ still seemed to be the one who was actually doing the waiting. Shifting her weight from foot-to-foot, she peered around the corner of the shop again. He'd asked the salesperson about ring after ring, necklace after necklace...how much jewelry was he intending on buying?!? Why did he even need them? He didn't have any sort of significant other that she was aware of, and she'd been watching him for days before now. He never wore anything like what he was now holding up to the light either. The only accessory she'd ever seen were those glasses.  
  
_Just hurry up and pick something, for goodness sake!  
  
_ She had to bite back a whimper as she crossed her legs against another insistent pang, gripping the magazine tighter. She'd been able to brush it off as an irritating discomfort earlier, but the longer she'd been following her target, the worse the urge kept getting, and it was beginning to make her restless. A good detective was silent, statue-like in their lack of movement, but she kept catching herself squirming around where she stood, or almost stumbling when she was walking, the occasional whine or hitch of breath escaping her pursed lips.  
  
It was horribly unprofessional behavior, but it would be even _more_ unprofessional to give up and leave now, after all of that time and torment. She'd made it this far, and darn it, she was going to see this stakeout through until she had something! Some kind of proof, even the smallest thing!  
  
He finally seemed to be settling on some purchases, and she pulled her pen out from where she'd tucked it behind her ear, scribbling into the notepad positioned behind the magazine. _One red ring, one yellow ring, one green ring. They don't appear to be anything other than simple jewelry.  
  
Perhaps he's planning to pawn them off to someone else? There have been rumors of some shady accessory sales around the streets...  
  
_ Oh, he was checking his phone now! Something useful? Maybe he was going to meet up with that group of his!  
  
Fighting to still herself as he walked out of the shop, she waited for a minute, then resumed her pace, following him through a few crowds of people. They looped around the mall until they arrived in front of the florist's shop. The sight of the water the girl was pouring into a pot of flowers at the counter had her crossing her legs where she was standing, squeezing as tightly as she could. How much longer was this going to take?  
  
"I don't suppose you're coming to work early?"  
  
"Sorry, just picking up some nutrients right now. I'll be back for my shift in a few hours though."  
  
_The target apparently has a part-time job at the Flower Shop, as well as the previously-established Convenience Store and, on one occasion, The Beef Bowl Shop. He has bought 3 bags of plant nutrients, but no plants.  
  
He certainly doesn't seem like the gardening type! Unless...could he be growing something like that?  
  
_ She shook her head, brushing a stray portion of bangs out of her eyes. No, that was a bit of a stretch. She needed to think logically, no matter how desperate she was for a connection between the delinquent and suspicious activity.  
  
No matter how desperate she was for other reasons... _  
  
_ Oh no, he was coming back out, and heading towards her direction! She hurried to hide behind a trash can, yelping for a split-second as she crouched down and was met with a cramp in her bladder that nearly threatened to cause her to let go then and there. Taking one hand off of the magazine to clutch herself, she held her breath, listening carefully for any oncoming footsteps. When none came, she poked her head around. Thank goodness, the boy was still walking away, so he hadn't heard her.   
  
Maybe she really should just abort her mission...she hadn't seen him do anything today except for this _agonizingly slow_ meandering shopping spree through the mall. Was it honestly worth putting herself through this?  
  
Then again, she'd managed to hang on for several hours many-a-time before during long-running council meetings or intense study sessions. Of course, she'd had the benefit of sitting with her legs crossed under a table, or squirming around in the privacy of her own room, but still, that was surely proof of her endurance!  
  
_I'll give it 30 more minutes. If I don't have anything by then, I'll let him off the hook for the day and start fresh tomorrow. Just half an hour. I can stand to tough it out for that long.  
  
~~~  
  
I can tough it out. I can tough it out.  
  
_ She really had to pee. She _really, really,_ had to pee. _  
  
_ It was a constant, screaming urge by now, and she'd taken to keeping her legs tightly crossed whenever she stopped for the briefest moment, no matter how much her face flushed at the idea of anyone who might notice such odd posture. That was what the magazine was for. To hide her face. And to keep her hands from holding herself in the utterly infantile way she _very desperately_ wanted to. She had her dignity. She may be three seconds away from screaming at her target from across the purse shop to _just meet up with the Phantom Thieves already so she could record them and leave,_ but she still had her dignity.   
  
Moaning under her breath as another throbbing wave sent her knees buckling together, she bit her lower lip. He did always carry that bag of his around in a suspicious manner. Perhaps he was smuggling something wherever he went? Drugs? Cash? Weapons? Was he getting a new bag for that?  
  
Glancing at the backpack on his shoulders, (was it just her, or had he actually _nodded at it?_ ) he turned away from the purse shop rather quickly, heading along to read the other shop signs.   
  
"Damn it!" she hissed, steeling herself to begin pursuing him once more. But the moment she parted her legs, another spasm sent warmth gushing into her undergarments, and she let out a squeak of panic, dropping the magazine with a loud rustling of paper as her hands lunged down to grab herself. "Nonono _no..."_ she groaned, crossing her legs again and bouncing in place. She could hold it! She could hold it for the few minutes it would take to scurry to the restroom a few hallways back!  
  
_Alright, time to abort the mission! This isn't worth it!  
  
_ The urge really wasn't lessening at all, but it would be even worse to waste time standing around hoping it would. No, she needed to leave as quickly as possibl- _  
  
"Oh goodness..."_ she whined, nearly doubling over as her abdomen shrieked, wave after wave of burning pressure forcing her to shudder, clutching herself for all she was worth. The slight bit of release from her leak had apparently convinced her body it was time to open the floodgates, regardless of what she wanted.   
  
_No, I can't lose control, especially not here of all places! There are witnesses everywhere!_  
  
Taking a thin breath, she straightened up despite the pain causing her to grimace. She could do this. She'd just focus, and then she'd be in the restroom in no time! Just put one foot in front of the other, very slowly...  
  
She made it three more steps before heat flooded her lower area, numbness following for just a moment before the liquid started running down her legs.   
  
"No...please...I-I can't..."  
  
Her body refused to listen to her pleas, and she couldn't regain an ounce of control as urine kept spraying out of her with an astonishing amount of force, much like a burst hydrant. She was too afraid to reach down there once it started, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth as her face blazed with heat, the feeling soon overtaking her neck and ears as well. Her pulse was pounding away in her chest with the intensity of a jackhammer, the aftershocks reaching all the way up to throb in her ears. The release from so much pressure, mortifyingly, felt good enough to send her body shuddering, and she had to struggle to stay upright as her legs shook, her black tights soaking wet and likely glistening in the harsh mall lighting. It was splashing all over her shoes, and the noise of her own mess hitting the tile seemed to echo around the building, becoming the only sound she was aware of.   
  
_Everyone's going to see me! No, they already do, I'm sure! What do I do? I can't just leave it! I'll have to track down someone and...and ask them to clean it up, and..._  
  
Goodness, it was so _warm._ It wasn't right for something so _wrong_ to feel so _pleasant._ How could something that might as well have been acid running down her legs _also_ feel almost _comforting?_  
  
She wished it would stop. But she couldn't find the energy to try and clench off the flow, and honestly, it wouldn't do her any good. She was already soaked, and she certainly wouldn't be able to run off even if she did regain control. She had no choice but to ride this out, no matter how sickening this moment was...  
  
Her bladder was finally starting to empty as she squeezed teary eyes shut, the splattering slowing to a warm trickle as she attempted (to no avail) to steady her ragged breathing. She felt dizzy, both from the exhaustion of the event and from the shame and anxiety beginning to overtake her, and it was a miracle she was still standing.  
  
Quite frankly though, she would much rather drop dead here than open her eyes and face what she'd just done.  
_  
Foolish. You foolish, childish-_  
  
"Um...Niijima-san, are you...alright?"  
  
If her heart hadn't currently been pounding away within an inch of its life, she was sure the call of her name would have caused it to stop cold. _  
  
Oh goodness, please no...  
  
_ She couldn't quite place the voice, but clearly whoever it was knew her, so it was definitely a fellow student. One of the very students she was supposed to be guiding and protecting, the students she was supposed to set a higher example for, seeing her in a compromising position like this...  
  
Sucking in a much sharper breath through her nose than she'd aimed for, she forced her left eye open with a wince, only to spot none other than the very delinquent she'd been tailing standing a few inches from her. Of course.  
  
_Of all the people...  
_  
Attempting to swallow past the lump in her throat, she tried to straighten up her posture and take another, more relaxed breath. If she could just maintain the illusion of poise and composure, perhaps he wouldn't notice. Perhaps he'd maintain eye contact, speak with her for just a moment, and then walk off without ever looking at the rest of her. He wouldn't notice the way her tights were clinging to her even more tightly than usual, like a revolting, soaking wet skin, or how if she tried to shift her weight anywhere there was a very real risk that her shoes would start slipping along the tile. He wouldn't notice the way her entire body was still shaking, no matter how much she willed it to still itself, or how her eyes were still watering, or- _  
  
_ "I...I'm _fi-ine._ .." The crack in her voice might as well have split the air, but she persevered, doing her best to stare into those glasses with the most casual gaze she could muster. "Is there...I-Is there something you need, K-Kurusu..." She couldn't finish forcing the words out, her attempt to be strong crumbling as her breath hitched, a few tears slipping past her control to roll along flaming cheeks.   
  
How was she supposed to accomplish the task that Principal Kobayakawa had saddled her with, be the type of person that Sis expected her to be, or even simply keep this boy in line, when she couldn't even...  
  
Couldn't even...  
  
"I...I-I..."  
  
"Hey, it's okay... _Breathe_ ...Just breathe, alright?"  
  
He at least had the decency not to touch her, keeping a few inches between them even as he moved closer. She'd stiffened up at first, glancing over his blurry form to figure out what he was trying to attempt, but after a moment of scrutiny, she'd realized he was actually guarding her, his extra height and bulky backpack serving as a decent enough shield from the majority of passerby. They were still much too close to the shops for her liking, but as long as they didn't make too much noise, perhaps they wouldn't attract immediate attention...  
  
Sniffling, she tried to follow his advice and focus on bringing her panicked gasps and muffled crying back to some semblance of regular breathing, no matter _how badly_ she wanted to keep talking, to frantically _explain-_  
  
What was there to explain? There was no way to justify losing control like a grade schooler, especially when she'd had plenty of chances to jump ship before the disaster actually struck.   
  
_You stupid, useless...  
  
_ "Do you think you can walk?"  
  
Using her forearm to try and rub some of the water from her eyes, she risked a glance up at him, trying to process what he'd said. "Um..."  
  
"Just come with me, okay? It'll be alright."  
  
Ordinarily, she certainly wouldn't have wanted to go _anywhere_ with a suspicious criminal like him. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and she really couldn't seem to come up with any coherent plans right now. In fact, her only plan was to _get out of here_ as quickly as possible.  
  
Still not trusting her voice for more than the simplest of words, she nodded, averting her gaze as he placed a feather-light hand on her back to begin steering her through the mall. Her legs were still a bit shaky, but the fear of being noticed seemed to be enough to keep her moving as he guided her through the less crowded areas, taking advantage of any cover offered by decorative plants or trash cans. The way he moved so fluidly to avoid being spotted, it was clearly _practiced,_ not some sort of spur-of-the-moment ability. It far exceeded her own stalking-and-dodging capabilities, that was for sure.   
  
They eventually paused at the door to a single family restroom, and her face heated up all over again at the reminder of what could have been avoided had she just abandoned her mission earlier. "Um, th-thank you, b-but..." What was actually the point of coming here? She didn't really have to...well, after what had happened already...  
  
She'd thought he'd been rushing her to some sort of escape from the mall, so that she could slink home...  
  
"Just...hide out in there for a few minutes, okay? I'll be right back."  
  
Right back? He wasn't coming in here, was he?!?   
  
"H-Hold on, y-you can't-"  
  
"Just _trust me,_ alright?"  
  
She was met with a much firmer gaze than she'd anticipated, and something in her seemed to resign. It wasn't like she had any alternative solutions anyways...she might as well see what he was planning. Besides, she was trained in aikedo, so if anything went south, she could protect herself.  
  
"I...Alright..."  
_  
~~~  
  
Damage control. Damage control...  
  
_ It'd been a few minutes since she'd locked herself in the single stall, and so far, she hadn't seemed to find much she could do. She was still dripping wet, and the paper towels she'd attempted to dry her clothes with seemed to just tear and crumble into bits once they got damp enough. Unless she wanted to use the entire roll, it was going to be a lost cause. The hand dryer wasn't positioned well enough either.   
  
So all she'd really managed was to wash her hands and lean against the sink, glaring at the tear-stained, utter wreck of a girl in the mirror. That girl had cracked instantly, and before she knew it she was blowing her nose into a wad of toilet paper, shoulders shaking as she struggled to avoid giving her earlier crying fit a second wind.   
  
Of all the things she'd accomplished, of all the things she could have failed at...to fail at something so _damn basic...  
  
_ She knew the physical body had its limits, but she'd thought...if she'd just _tried hard enough..._  
_  
No matter what you do, you can't seem to make the right decisions, can you?  
  
_ If she'd left early, she might have missed something crucial, knowing her luck. So she'd stayed, but she _still_ didn't find anything out, and she just ended up...  
  
This whole disaster was yet another reminder of how useless she was. All of these tasks being piled onto her plate, each requiring different skills, each becoming more complex than the last, and she couldn't stretch herself far enough for any of them. She couldn't even manage a simple recon mission.   
  
Follow a boy through the mall, that seemed simple enough! Surely that's easier than sparing her peers from the mafia, or investigating a secret group of criminals...and she'd still butchered it.  
  
Tossing her tissue into the trash with a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair, only to hear a clatter as something fell into the sink. Her Buchimaru-kun pen, finally dislodged from behind her ear.   
  
Wait. _The notepad.  
  
I...I must have dropped it with the magazine. Which means...  
  
"Damn it!"_ The words themselves had died as soon as they'd shot from her mouth, snapped in the quickest burst of anger and a fist against the wall before her voice settled into a quivering whimper, that same hand reaching down to take the pen with shaking fingers. There would be no retrieving her notes after they'd fallen into _that mess,_ which meant that the entire reason she'd even gone through this hellish ordeal was for nothing. It was _all_ for nothing.  
  
She'd be right back to square one tomorrow. Right back to having nothing to go on except for rumors, which she couldn't prove, which would only lead to everyone breathing down her neck and expecting her to poof a solution out of thin air for all of these problems that she didn't even know how to deal with and-  
  
The knock, soft though it was, nearly had her jumping out of her skin.   
  
"Niijima-san? It's me. You don't have to open the door all the way, just a crack will be fine."  
  
_Kurusu. What has he even been doing out there?  
  
_ He'd never actually _said_ he'd assist her. Perhaps he'd gone to get those little friends of his, and they were all waiting on the other side to laugh at her. Maybe he'd flash a picture.   
  
'Trust me', he'd said. Why had she agreed to trust him?  
  
Stepping over slowly, she reached to undo the lock, making sure to keep most of herself behind the doorway while she creaked it open a few inches. The sight that greeted her was not a pack of snickering underclassmen, or a cellphone camera. It was just the delinquent, with his gaze off to the side, pointedly away from her. One of his arms was stretched out though, with a shopping bag dangling on the end, and after she continued to hesitate, he gestured for her to take it.   
  
"Hopefully they'll fit okay? I'm not really a fashion expert. But uh, you know. They're dry..."  
  
Unless she was mistaken, his cheeks were a little red. But to be fair, this was mortifying for her, so it wasn't unreasonable that he would be uncomfortable as well.   
  
"Th-These, um...they aren't _stolen,_ are they?" Alright, so that had come out a great deal more ungrateful than she'd intended, but given who the gift was coming from, she felt compelled to make sure. The last thing she wanted was to walk out of here and immediately be accused of shoplifting. Unless that was his plan, to take advantage of her vulnerable state and frame-  
  
"The receipt's in the bag, Miss President. You can put me in detention if anything's unaccounted for." There was a hint of a chuckle in his voice, and she might have snapped back a retort if she wasn't still out of sorts from this whole situation. Instead, she gave him a slight nod, clutching the bag tighter in one hand as she shut the door again with the other, locking it back into place.  
  
~~~  
  
All in all, it actually wasn't a bad outfit. Tasteful, slightly feminine without becoming overly frilly, a neutral colour scheme to avoid being too flashy. He'd picked pants instead of a new skirt, which she was quite thankful for, since even after peeling off her tights and wiping herself down, drying off with paper towels as best she could, she was still a bit damp and cold. He'd neglected to purchase any undergarments, but she really couldn't blame him for that. Actually, it would have made this even more mortifying if he had.  
  
Perhaps she could actually wear this out every so often. If she could ever get over the embarrassment of why she now owned the ensemble.  
  
Checking herself over one more time to ensure she'd gotten all of the price tags off, she took a breath, leaning closer towards the mirror while she adjusted her headband. Her face had cleaned up about as well as it would, seeing as she didn't exactly practice wearing makeup. Hopefully the blotchiness and reddened eyes would fade once she spent the next few hours calming down. Her lower lip would have to heal on its own, as long as she avoided biting it any further.  
  
_What is your game though, Kurusu? I've been nothing but stand-offish to you in the rare times we've interacted, and then I accused you and your friends of being involved in criminal activity!  
  
_ How could behavior like that earn any ounce of kindness, let alone a gesture as large as a new outfit?  
  
_He wants something in return. He has to want something._  
  
That was it. It was a 'favor.' Do something nice for someone at their lowest point, so that once they climb up they'll be forced to do something to benefit you. How many times had Kobayakawa pulled that same trick on her?  
  
Maybe it was blackmail. A story like this, for the Student Council President to do something as pathetic as wetting herself in public? Her reputation was already dropping around the school, no one in Shujin would take her seriously anymore if that got out! Trade a secret for a secret, make sure no one knew of her incident if she dropped her investigation of the Phantom Thieves...yes, surely that was what this was. _  
_  
It hurt, but it certainly made much more sense. Kurusu wasn't her friend. She didn't have any friends.  
  
~~~  
  
He'd been slouching against the wall when she'd finally stepped out, her old clothes carefully tucked away inside the shopping bag.  _  
  
Why does he always stand like that? It's such an odd posture...  
  
_ For goodness sakes, even people like Sakamato slouched all the way or flat-out sat somewhere!  
  
Her scrutinizing of his terrible habits ended the moment he glanced up to meet her eyes, and her face flushed as he began walking over. Alright, it was starting. Embarrassing negotiations that should never be happening. She'd have to push through her anxiety over the situation and really lay down the law. He wasn't going to walk all over her, she wasn't going to let him get away with using something like this against her. She wasn't powerless, even if this wasn't school domain...she could still gain the upper hand!  
  
"Are you...doing okay?"  
  
"What?" She hadn't expected a question to be the first thing out of his mouth. Demands, a smug quip maybe, or a threat. Not something spoken so softly as he reached up to adjust his glasses.  
  
"I just, um, I know I didn't really say much earlier, because I know you just wanted to get out of there. So I wanted to check in...see how you were doing?"   
  
Was this supposed to be some sort of bizarre lead-in to his demands? A trick to get her to admit weakness?  
  
"I'm quite alright, _thank you."_ She kept her voice cold, even as her face burned hotter. Just get through this, and then she could go home and wallow in embarrassment in the privacy of her own bathtub.   
  
"Oh, uh...that's good, then. If it helps though...I've seen that happen to people way older than you, so...don't worry about it too much, alright?"   
  
For goodness sakes, what was this? He was starting to sound just as awkward as she was! It was baffling, and when she didn't understand something, it just ended up pissing her off.  
  
"Stop playing nice, Kurusu!" She hissed, fixing him with what she hoped was an intimidating glare. "Just tell me what you want and let's get this over with!"  
  
Surprisingly, he'd actually stepped back a pace, raising his eyebrows. "What I want? I just wanted to help you." _  
_  
_"Please,_ we both know that isn't true! I've been harassing you for the past few weeks, and before that we've barely spoken! You and your group have been determined to work against me, and now you have the perfect tool for blackmail, right? It's far too convenient that you'd come across me in such a...a-a compromising situation, and not take advantage of that for your own gain! Stop toying with me and tell me what it is you want in exchange for keeping your mouth shut!"  
  
"Niijima-san...I'm not going to blackmail you."  
  
"B-But..."  
  
"Come on, blackmail? That sounds like something a _criminal_ would do, doesn't it? In fact, I think it's a pretty cowardly tactic." Great, now he had that stupid smirk on his face! "Besides, I was the only one who saw anything, right? And you've got all the evidence in that bag. Seems to me like even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have any proof. And...I'm the one who usually ends up being the butt of rumours anyways. I doubt I'm popular enough to spread them. No one would believe me." He ran a hand through his hair, fluffing it up. "What would a regular student gain from dragging you down anyway?"  
  
Why _wouldn't_ he take an opportunity like this? Sure, perhaps some of his points made sense, but...  
  
"So then...why were you helping me? You could have just walked off and gone on with your day."  
  
"No I couldn't have! I felt bad, you didn't deserve that..."  
  
"Why would you feel bad? You...you don't know what I deserve..."  
  
"Hey, don't talk like that. Listen, I _promise,_ this isn't as bad as you think it is. It happens to plenty of us, and you'll probably forget all about it in a few years."  
  
Please. She could still remember conversations from third grade. She'd never forget something this horrifying.  
  
Still. He did actually seem somewhat genuine in his attempt to comfort her...  
  
"Er...thank you...I suppose."  
  
"No problem. Oh, and don't worry about the hall. I already found a janitor to take care of it."  
  
"R-Right..." Well, at least he'd spared her that conversation...  
  
He seemed to have taken care of her entire disaster, apparently. It didn't feel right, getting away with something like this without doing something herself to atone for it. Pulling out her wallet from the pocket of her top, she started fishing through it.  
  
"Um, here, at least let me reimburse you for these..."  
  
But when she'd tried to hand him some bills, he'd waved her off. "Please, I couldn't take anything from you. I'm fine on finances anyways."  
  
Aha! That's how she could get him for his criminal acts! He'd been wracking up quite the amount of purchases today, and no ordinary high-schooler could afford all of that!   
  
Perhaps it was a bit cruel to try and strike out against the very person who'd just helped her, but she still had her mission to accomplish, regardless. She couldn't pass up the perfect opportunity.  
  
Forcing a small smile onto her lips, she chuckled. "Oh, come on now, Kurusu-kun. You're only sixteen, aren't you? I doubt you have much spare cash lying around, unless you've found a rather... _convenient_ way of earning it?"  
  
"If by a convenient way, you mean working three part time jobs, then yeah, I guess I've found one." Damn it! How could she imply he was lying about such a normal reason without revealing her own stalking of his purchases, or tipping him off about the debt scandals she was looking into? She couldn't, and she could _swear_ there was the slightest of haughty smirks on his lips as he awaited her answer.  
  
Fine. She'd let him go for today. She was exhausted anyways. The energy to actually interrogate him would have to be found tomorrow. So instead, she allowed herself to settle for polite conversation. "Well, I wouldn't call that much rushing around convenient, but I suppose I could say that kind of hard work is commendable. You must be quite determined, as well as proficient."  
  
"It's not that big of a deal, really..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced away. "I just do what's asked of me. If I pick up some tips along the way or learn some new skills, then that makes it worth it."  
  
"Well, I can admire someone who recognizes the value of taking in new information. Don't sell yourself so short."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind..."  
  
She stood there in silence for another minute or two with him, unsure what else to say. How was one supposed to cut off an interaction like this? It wasn't exactly a common scenario...  
  
"W-Well, um, I should probably be getting home now." she started, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her ear with her free hand. "I suppose, er, I'll see you around Shujin..." Oh goodness, just the thought of having to face him in the halls after today was going to kill her. How was she going to intimidate him in future interactions when he knew about this? She'd have to come up with a different tactic, something that would truly give her the upper hand, something that he couldn't fight back against.   
  
But those were plans that would have to wait until after she'd had a long bath, dinner, and curled up in her room to avoid the rest of the world for hours...  
  
"Yeah, I should probably get to the flower shop to start my shift anyways." he murmured, shifting the backpack on his shoulders. "Oh, uh, hang on..." Reaching around, he unzipped a part of his bag, pulling out a small white box. "I picked these up on my way back, but I can't eat the whole thing, and we're not supposed to bring food into the shop, so..." With a small smile, he held out the package, offering it to her. "They might help cheer you up?"  
  
Well, she supposed there wasn't really a reason to refuse. Hesitantly, she reached out to take the box, flipping it open to reveal half of a four-pack of donuts. One of them had white powder, the other pink frosting and sprinkles. "Um, thank you..." she murmured, flipping the lid closed with a hint of a smile. "Not just for these, er...for everything. I truly appreciate it."  
  
"It's nothing. Take care on your way home, alright?" Dipping his head in a nod of farewell, he began strolling off, soon disappearing from her line of sight. After taking a moment to compose herself, she stepped forwards, making her way back out into the main mall and slipping through the crowds.   
  
~~~  
  
Soon she was on the subway, lucky enough to have found a seat before the rush of passengers had boarded. The train was running along with a steady rumble, people shifting around in front of her as they stood, clutching onto the handholds. It was a familiar rhythm, comforting. It made the day feel much more like any other, as if she hadn't just had an unusual chain of events. Fingers running along the hem of her blouse, she stared at the box in her lap.   
_  
He really did go above and beyond in assisting me. Was it truly for no other reason than wishing to help a schoolmate?_  
  
She supposed she'd just have to wait until school tomorrow to see if he'd changed his mind about blackmailing her.  
_  
Blackmail..._  
  
As he'd said, it was a cowardly tactic. But it could still be an effective one...  
  
Well, if she ever came across any substantial evidence, she could consider it. But for now, she didn't exactly have a means of accomplishing such a plan.  
  
_He's certainly strange and suspicious, and definitely up to something that warrants further investigation. But...perhaps he can actually be a rather nice boy...sometimes...  
  
~~~  
  
_ "I still think you went overboard helping her. She was the one stalking us, it served her right!"  
  
Shaking his head at the creature's hissing, he nudged Morgana's head away from his ear. "Well, it was kind of my fault. I was the one leading her around for the longest goose chase ever. Although, I honestly thought she would have caved and darted off..."  
  
"I don't like her." Morgana meowed, tail lashing. "If she's _that determined_ to spy on us..."  
  
"Regardless, she doesn't deserve to be humiliated. Besides, she's gone now, right? Let's just head over to the Hideout so I can _finally_ call that meeting."  
  
"You're gonna work at the flower shop tomorrow though, right? We need to replace the cash you blew on your girlfriend's outfit-"  
  
"Quiet. I've got it covered, just get your head back in there before someone sees you!"  
  
Morgana did as instructed, but Akira still caught the mumbling coming from the feline's muzzle.  
  
"Hey, you say _anything,_ and I'll spill your stuff to _the lovely Lady Ann.~"_  
  
The backpack was silent at once, and he resumed his easy pace, pulling out his phone to text the group chat as he strolled along.   
  
**[Meeting today. We've lost some time, so be there ASAP. Be prepared for a trip to Mementos.]  
  
** Mementos. That seemed to be the only things the Phantom Thieves could do these days. It was good for training, as well as picking up extra materials, but he knew the others were still growing restless. Morgana especially. They could only make so much headway until they ran into that wall, and they'd never unlock the secrets his companion needed until they dove deeper. What they needed was another target...a big one...  
  
It was growing harder to investigate for one though. They couldn't seem to discuss anything around school without the council president trying to weasel her way into their conversations, and now she'd started following him around (she was so bad at hiding that it was actually kind of an amusing game, but that didn't make it any less inconvenient). If only he could convince her to back off...  
  
Ah, but he had no way to achieve that. She was stubborn as a bull, and he didn't think even his gestures today would be enough to sway her conviction. Of course, he hadn't done any of this hoping for some sort of payout, he would have helped anyone else he'd seen in that situation, but...it would have been nice to at least have the _hope_ of her giving him and the rest of the thieves some leeway.  
  
There was nothing he could do though. He'd just have to figure this out himself, and keep everything on the down low until they found a target worthy of going after...

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a bit unrealistic that someone would buy an entire outfit for someone just bc they pissed themselves? Perhaps. Is this Akira based on the one from my own playthrough, who was Sugardaddy Incarnate with money to blow? Absolutely. (I bought her both the expensive jewelry pieces after I'd already maxed her just to see her smile don't judge me)


End file.
